Lemony Project
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Shikamaru esta deprimido porque piensa que Temari ya no lo quiere, que hará ella para demostrarle lo contrario? El título y el sumario apestan, sólo lean el fanfic nn


**Lemony Project**

Advertencia: Shikatema Graphic Lemon

Una cama confortable, un sueldo más que generoso y una esposa hermosa. Nara Shikamaru tenía más de lo que alguna vez deseó.

Al menos eso era lo que creía hace unos meses, antes de que una idease le metiera en la cabeza…  
Pensaba que Temari ya no estaba interesada en él…

Su hermosa; problemática Princesa de Sunagakure (y su agitada agenda); que últimamente (dicho sea de paso) ya no lo incluía entre sus actividades.

Misión tras misión. Si no estaba en una misión, estaba en Sunagakure con sus hermanos y si no estaba en una misión o con sus hermanos estaba en una de sus dichosas "Girl's Night Out" con las demás kunoichis de la Hoja.  
Nunca había tiempo para Shika…

_Es que acaso ya me ama? Será que Temari se aburrió de mi?_

Duranate los raros momentos libres que tenían para compartir se tornaban en acaloradas discusiones.  
Temari, siendo como es, feminista y dependiente defendía su postura como una mujer que no _**sólo**_ tenía obligaciones con su marido, también tenía una vida.  
Shikamaru, siendo como es, machista y holgazán la acusaba de no prestarle suficiente atención a su esposo. Nunca iba más allá de contarle sus verdaderos temores… eso no sería algo que un hombre como él haría.

Esta noche no era la excepción.

Había una especie de Fiesta sólo para mujeres en el departamento de Tenten; probablemente la chica estaba disfrutando sus últimos días antes de tirarse la soga al cuello; es decir casarse con Neji. XD

Durante la discusión, Temari simplemente decidió ignorar a su esposo mientras se arreglaba. Se había puesto un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo con un generoso escote V.

Sabía que era un poco exagerado de su parte vestir eso sólo para una fiesta entre amigas, pero le ganaron las ganas de ver a Shikamaru enfurecido y embobado por haberse puesto aquel vestido que lo volvía loco.

Al terminar de arreglarse de un portazo salió sin decir una palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fiesta estaba bastante animada; las chicas estaban ya bastante entonadas, incluso la Tímida Hinata esta con unas copitas de más...

Temari las miraba desde un rincón con una copa de vino en la mano.

_Tal vez no debí haber sido tan indiferente…ya no sé como actuar cuando estoy con Shikamaru, siempre terminamos peleando…él se ha vuelto diferente_

"Temari san?"  
"Temari san?"

La rubia estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había notado a Sakura parada frente a ella con una mirada preocupada.

"Todo bien?"  
"Espléndido" Temari le dice sonriéndole una de sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja dejando ver todos sus blancos dientes.

"Sabes, te noto muy distante últimamente, problemas en casa?"

"No, en absolurto…"  
Hubo una pausa hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar.  
"Sasuke me contó que el otro día vio a Shikamaru comprar un juego de trencitos…"

"Trencitos? Jamás me los enseñó…"

"De veras? A lo mejor es un hobbie que tiene miedo mostrar abiertamente, jajaja..eso mismso le dije a Sasuke; no podía ser lo que él estaba pensando"

"Y que es lo que Sasuke pensaba?"

"Bueno, Sasuke creía que tu dejarías a Shikamaru y entonces el hombre se esta dando gustos antes de que lo dejen… ya sabes, como para alivianar el dolor"  
"…"  
"Le dije que era un ridículo"

Temari se quedo muda al oír esas palabras.  
Era increíble que hilando unas palabras había resuelto unas dudas que tenía durante meses.

"_El pobre piensa que ya no lo quiero y que lo voy a dejar?"_  
"_Con razón Shika-kun se pone tan irritable cuando salgo… pero si ese era el problema, porqué no me lo contó antes?"_

Tomó su bolso y sin decir una palabra más salió en busca de su esposo.

La casa estaba en la completa oscuridad cuando ella llegó.  
Si quitó los tacones antes de subir las escaleras para no hacer ruido.

Se dirigía a la habitación que compartían, pero un sonido en la azotea llamó la atención. Parecían silbidos de una olla a presión.

_Esos deben ser los trencitos…_

Con suma cautela subió las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, el lugar predilecto de Shikamaru para relajarse y fumar.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras lo vio tendido sobre un viejo sofá con un cigarro en la boca y la mirada clavada en el techo.

Ella se acercó lentamente y se recostó sobre él.  
Shikamaru aún no la miraba.

"Que tal estuvo la fiesta?"

"Bien"

"Que bueno"

"Lindos trenes" complementa ella

"Gracias"

Silencio

Temari no soportaba el silencio entre ambos, se estaba mordisqueando los labios esperando que él diga algo.

"Lo siento" le dijo ella

Fui ahí que por primera vez Shikamaru bajó la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba encima de él y le acarició la mejilla.

"Lo siento" repitió Temari, esta vez estirándose para alcanzar sus labios a los de su marido.

"Yo también lo siento" dijo él al terminar el beso

Temari volvió a posicionarse sobre Shikamaru para tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarlo con toda la pasión que tenía, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría, por más holgazán que sea, él era el único hombre que ella amaba.  
Shikamaru respondió el beso con igual fiereza, mordiendo el labio inferior de su compañera e imponiendo su lengua en el beso.

"Baka" le dijo al oído sintiendo que la temperatura subía y rápidamente perdía el aliento.  
Reaccionando ante el insulto se abrió paso en el valle de su cuello para lamerlo y acariciarlo con sus dientes dejando el sello de una marca de amor.

Al sentir que la carne de su cuello se desprendía lentamente a causa de sus mordidas ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Parece que hoy estás juguetón"

Su sonrisa hizo que ella deje escapar su aliento. Esa sonrisa… ella conocía aquella _sexy_ sonrisa.  
De nuevo dejó escapar un suspiro de susto al sentir que cambiaban de posiciones  
La había colocado estratégicamente bajo él donde no había escapatoria… (Como si ella quisiera huir XD)

Maldiciendo en voz baja Temari no tuvo tiempo de terminar por que de nuevo labios tibios y húmedos se fundieron en los suyos.

A pesar que más de una vez habían tenido esa discusión de "Yo quiero estar arriba" ella simplemente hizo la vista gorda… pero _**sólo**_ por esta vez.

Ella respondía sus caricias con igual audacia en un esfuerzo de dejar en claro que ella no sería la sumisa todo el tiempo (recuerden que Temari es muy feminista)

Con una mano bajo su camisa recorría los abdominales del ninja. Sus manos vagaban ansiosas y expectantes como si aquel fuera un cuerpo extraño a ellas.  
Luego bajaron hacia donde estaba su zipper desprendiéndolo con rapidez.

Shikamaru rompió el agitado beso un instante y se apartó lo suficiente como para tener espacio de quitarse la camisa. Pese mucho al puchero que le hizo Temari el conservó los pantalones puestos.

"Parece que estamos impacientes hoy?" le dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta de Temari.

Le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie como él.  
Con ambas manos empezó a bajar el zipper trasero del vestido de su esposa. Una mano traía un cierre hasta abajo, mientras que la otra hacía que el vestido se separe de la piel.  
Lo hacía lentamente mientras que besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y mandíbula.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Temari. Shikamaru sonreía ante esa reacción.

Cuando terminó de bajar el zipper y deshacerse del vestido el único artículo de prenda que quedaba eran sus bragas.

Con gula Shikamaru bajo hacia sus senos expuestos. Tomó uno en su boca y el otro con una mano. Masajeaba y lamía uniformemente, tratando de brindarle igual atención a ambos.  
Los ojos de Temari estaban fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus boca abierta gimiendo "Shika… Shika!!" una y otra vez

De repente la boca de Shikamaru se aparó de su cuerpo y la tomó en sus brazos. La colocó suavemente sobre el sofá.

Se agachó al verla tendida desnuda en toda su gloria. Cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo le rogaba por hacerla suya.  
Shikamaru no contuvo una sonrisa.

Con ambas manos tomó los extremos de cada lado de sus bragas removiéndolas rápidamente. Unos labios experimentados invadieron su interior tocando exactamente los lugares que la volvían loca.

Ella hundía sus uñas en el sofá mientras gritaba incoherentemente el nombre de su esposo una y otra vez ante cada asalto.

Su primer orgasmo no se hizo esperar mientras dejaba escapar su esencia. Shikamaru lamía sus jugos hasta absorberlos por completo.  
Ella respiraba con el corazón en la boca, tanto ajetreo siempre la volvían así.  
Alzó la cabeza para observar a su marido entre el valle de sus piernas lamiéndose los labios.

"Shika, esto es demasiado, te necesito ya" le rogaba Temari.

Él como el caballero que es nunca desobedecía a una desnuda Temari frente a él. Bueno, de hecho ni siquiera a una completamente vestida Temari él desobedecería.  
Dejó caer al suelo sus pantalones y los boxers que llevaba puestos dejando expuesto a su erecto miembro.

Se volvió a posicionar sobre ella abriendo sus piernas en el proceso.  
La tomó de las caderas como soporte y la penetró lentamente.

"Ahhh" Gritó ella al sentirlo dentro.

La sostuvo ahí por un momento, esperando que el dolor desaparezca y se adapte a él.  
Temari se mordía el labio inferior. El dolor era intenso, pero también el placer lo era.

Asintiendo con la cabeza le dio la señal para que empezara a moverse.  
Sus empujones eran lentos y firmes.

Al sentir que el dolor desaparecía por completo y era reemplazado por el placer ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, moviendo los dedos de los pies cada vez que entraba y salía.

"Mas rápido?" le preguntó el

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de emitir algo inteligible.

Shikamaru aumentó la velocidad. Esta vez las uñas de Temari se incrustaron en su espalda haciendo que sangrara.  
Completamente inmersos el uno en el otro gritaban sus nombres una y otra vez.

Cuando todo acabó ambos dejaron escapar sus fluidos, mezclándose instantáneamente.

El salió de ella lentamente soportándose sobre sus manos para no aplastarla. Se quedó sobre ella mirándola embodado. Según él; ella era aún más hermosa después de que hacían el amor.

Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento Temari fue la primera en hablar.

"La próxima vez, yo elijo el lugar"

Shikamaru rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Simpre tan dominante Sabaku No Temari"

"Shika?"

"Si?"

"Yo sólo te amo a ti, esta claro?"

"Claro como un cristal"

Notas de la Autora: Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado este rápido Shikatema One-shot.

Considero que hay muy poco fanfiction enfocados en estos dos y realmente me entristece, (Lastimosamente veo más Shikaino en estos días xx) por eso decidí aportar con esta pieza que aunque no es lo mejor referente a Literatura (porque sé que escribo un asco) el sentimiento es lo que vale no?

Así que los incito, los aliento y les pido que escriban y publiquen sus fanfic de Shikatema, que se sienta el amor hacia esta pareja tan preciosa que tanto nos gusta.

…Ahh y me olvidaba, se que es un poco extraña la idea de los trencitos y Shikamaru, pero le tenía que agregar algo(XX) así que pregunte a un amigo que era lo que hacía cundo estaba deprimido y él me dijo que se compraba o hacía algo para distraerse.

Se que si se hubiera comprado algo más propio de él como un tablero de Go hubiera encajado más, pero como debía ser algo que Temari no conozca los trenes fueron lo primero que se me vinieron a la cabeza, creo que sería un juguete del cual nuestro amigo observa-nubes disfrutaría…


End file.
